


Disappointed? No way.

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: No way were they disappointed.It's you and me against the world, m'Lady.I'll always have your back, mon Chaton.





	Disappointed? No way.

_One_.  
  
They faced each other.  
  
_Two._  
  
They closed their eyes.  
  
_Three._  
  
They took in a deep breath, dropping their transformation.  
  
No sound was heard as they stared at each other, eyes widening as they noticed who exactly was standing in front of them. They always hoped that their partner would be someone they know but to be their _friend_ at school? What a coincidence.  
  
"Marinette?"  
  
Adrien was the first to break the silent, being the first to recover from the shock. Then he dropped his jaw because the love of his life, his Lady, was one of his friends. _And she sat right behind him in class._ "Oh my _God_."  
  
Marinette, still complete shock, had a similar thought process. Her dorky, pun-loving, impulsive partner was her crush. He sat right in front of her at school and _she had no idea_. "Adrien?"  
  
Stunned, they both continues to stare at each other, until a chuckle was heard. "Ha, waiting two years for this was honestly worth it." The black kwami appeared, resting on his master's shoulder.  
  
"Plagg," the red kwami groaned, landing on Marinette's hair. "Leave them alone."  
  
"You're Chat Noir, Adrien?"  
  
"Ye-yeah." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck in sheepishness. He was nervous because Marinette and him were friends but she never seemed comfortable around him. How would this reveal affect his relationship with Marinette? Would she start avoiding him now? "Disappointed?" He asked softly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Disa- I'm sorry, did you ask if I'm disappointed because _Adrien Agreste_ , the sweetest, kindest, most amazing boy I know, is Chat Noir?" Marinette scrunched her nose in disbelief because how could she be disappointed? No, this was actually the best thing that could have possibly happened to her. The boy she trusted wholeheartedly and the boy she loved are the same person, she was overjoyed.  
  
For the second time that day, Adrien was stunned. Did Marinette really think about him like that? "Yeah...?"  
  
"Adrien, no." She shook herself, because there was no way she was going to let her partner look down on himself. "Kitty, I'm so happy it's you. Honestly, there is no one else that could be Chat, of course it'd be you." She finished with a smile, stepping closer. But she quickly stopped, feeling her confidence starting to shrivel. "Are you disappointed that I'm your partner?"  
  
" _What_?" Adrien exclaimed loudly, quickly moving to close the distance between them. He rested his hands on her shoulder, shaking her a little. " How could I be? Marinette, you being Ladybug is the best thing to ever happen. I'm just... you never seem comfortable around me at school and I was scared, I thought you didn't like me." He took her hands and brushed the back of it with his thumbs. "You sat behind me at school, for two whole years, and I'm honestly mad at myself for not realizing it earlier."  
  
Her shoulder sagged in relief, her smile back on her lips. "I do like you, Adrien. And don't beat yourself up, my crush on you caused me to not act like Ladybug in front of you."  
  
He started to laugh before going stiff. "Cr-crush? On me?"  
  
"Yeah, kitty. Turns out you were right." She chuckled, tapping his nose. There was no need to stutter, Adrien was her partner. He was Chat Noir, even without the mask. "I did end up falling for you. Both sides of you."  
  
"Bo-both?" He asked breathlessly, his lady, the girl of his dream just admitted to crushing on him.  
  
"I thought I was the one who stuttered between the two of us." She teased, which only caused him to blush. Smiling softly, she brushed her hand against his cheek. "Yeah, I like you, kitty. I was stuck between, well, you, and you, I thought I was going crazy bu-" Her sentence was cut off by the bone crushing hug she was pulled into. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around him, replicating the hug.  
  
Adrien thought he had died and was sent to another reality because how could he be _this_ lucky? The two women he adored, who he looks up to, who he trusted, were the same person. And she admitted to liking him. _Both of him_. It took everything in him to not breakdown right then and there. One of his biggest fear was his lady not liking him when they final revealed themselves but that definitely is not the case right.  
  
They stood like that for a while, taking in the comfort of not having any secrets between them anymore. They were going to be fine and nothing was going to stop them now.  
  
Leaning back enough to look at her partner, Marinette chuckled. "Alya and Nino are going to have aneurysm when we get to school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, bugaboo, you have no idea."  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Alya and Nino watched the way their friends were interacting and couldn't believe their eyes. Marinette was talking to Adrien, clearly not stuttering, and she must of have said something because Adrien was now _blushing_. Adrien was the one blushing, not Marinette and it looked so unreal to them. It did seem like the model was trying to play it off, getting close to her face and smirking, only for him to end up stuttering when Marinette fluttered her eyelashes. Alya watched the way that Marinette walked towards their classroom, beckoning the boy to follow her, only for him to run after her, looking completely and absolutely _smitten_.  
  
"Nino, was I in a coma the past few weeks because _what the actual fuck_?" Alya gaped, not taking her eyes off of their friends.  
  
Nino shook his head, just as stunned. "Dude, did you hear how he's the one stuttering? She's not even blushing!"  
  
Looking at each, the pair ran off to catch up with their friends, asking for the scope. And their already wide eyes got even wider when Marinette winked at Adrien, holding up their intertwined fingers. Alya had let out a shriek at the blush that washed over the model. Little did they know that fate had them destined for each other. It was always going to be them, with or without the mask.  
  
  
  
_It's just you and me against the world, m'Lady._  
  
_I'll always have your back, mon Chaton._

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, this is cute affff and also, realizing I actually only complete one shots 😂😂 Have a great day!


End file.
